Believe Me, Baby
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Yaoi - Chap 1 updateee / Donghae melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Wookie dan mengacak rambut coklat gelapnya dengan tangan yang bebas / "Merindukanku? Yang benar saja hyung.. Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan Jiyeon dan Seohyun eoh" ucap Wookie dengan datar. / "Aku mau tidur. Jika hyung mau, tidurlah.. Jika tidak.. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani" ucap Wookie lagi
1. Teaser

**...Teaser...**

**"Believe Me, Baby"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeWook

Rate : T

**…**

**…**

Donghae melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Wookie dan mengacak rambut coklat gelapnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Mengulas senyum yang membuat dance machine Super Junior -Eunhyuk- terjerat dalam pesonanya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Wookie. Kau tau kan? Hanya untuk sedikit sensasi" jelas Donghae.

"Kau pasti belum melihat berita terbarunya kan _hyung_.." Wookie mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka akun twitternya lagi, memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya bersama magnae SNSD itu. "Yesung _hyung_ menguploadnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah berapa wanita yang di upload olehnya.. Waktu itu beberapa foto Suzy dari Miss A" jawab Wookie sambil mem'pout'kan bibir mungilnya..

Donghae tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya "Hey.. Jangan melakukan itu, nanti aku bisa menciummu tau" ucap Donghae sambil mencubit kedua pipi tirus Wookie.

"Hemm dan aku adukan pada Hyukkie_ hyung_. Biar kau tidur di luar, _hyung_" ujar Wookie cuek.

**…**

**…**

"Yesung _hyung_.. Mengapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Wookie bingung dan mendudukkan diri segera hingga bersandar di ranjang singlenya yang cukup besar.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang.. Jadi aku kemari. Tadi pas aku datang, kau tak ada dan bertemu dengan Donghae yang mau keluar, lalu Hae memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang bersamanya. Jadi aku langsung ke kamarmu saja" jelas Yesung.

"Merindukanku? Yang benar saja _hyung_.. Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan Jiyeon dan Seohyun eoh" ucap Wookie dengan datar.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, membelakangi Yesung.

"Aku mau tidur. Jika _hyung_ mau, tidurlah.. Jika tidak.. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani" ucap Wookie lagi sebelum Yesung bersuara.

…

TBC or STOP…?

Annyeong...

Saya kembali membawa FF lama yang terhenti di tengah jalan tapi sekarang sedang dalam proses melanjutkan #apaCoba

FF lama yang terinspirasi dari Update'an Twitt si Abang kura tentang foto2nya Suzy, JiYeon dan SeoHyun.

Ini baru Teaser.. Jika kalian berkenan, saya akan publish secepatnya.

Note : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (**ganti** tulisan **dot** **dengan tanda titik**)**  
**

**Berkenan...?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summarry :_

_Donghae tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya "Hey.. Jangan melakukan itu, nanti aku bisa menciummu tau" ucap Donghae sambil mencubit kedua pipi tirus Wookie._

"_Yesung __hyung__.. Mengapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Wookie bingung dan mendudukkan diri segera hingga bersandar di ranjang singlenya yang cukup besar._

"_Aku mau tidur. Jika __hyung__ mau, tidurlah.. Jika tidak.. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani" ucap Wookie lagi sebelum Yesung bersuara._

...

...

hollaaaaa~

Saya datang membawa FF Believe Me, Baby Chap 1 nya nih.

Terlalu lama update? hmm.. Beberapa waktu lalu, saya sempat kecewa dengan para Visitor di sini tapi YesungdahLah.

Yuk ahh.. silahkan di baca aja langsung, dari pada mood kembali down.

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Believe Me, Baby (Chap 1)"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeWook

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance (?), angst (?), alur sesuka hati

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_\YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

Dan cerita ini milik saya!

* * *

Gemerlap bintang menemani seorang lelaki yang duduk termenung di rumput taman. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya yang di tekuk hingga menyentuh dada serta menaruh kepalanya di atas lutut. Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya -karna bosan-.

Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat wallpaper bersama sang kekasih yang di ambilnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mengusap layar ponsel dan membuka akun twitternya untuk menemani kesunyian malam ini.

'Kau sekarang mengupload foto bersama Seohyun,_ hyung_..? Beritamu dengan Jiyeon saja masih hangat' pikirnya saat melihat foto sang kekasih dan wanita bernama Seohyun muncul di Time Line nya..

Ryeowook, lelaki yang termenung itu menutup akun twitternya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Melipat kedua lengan ke belakang kepala, menjadikan nya sebagai bantal dan menatap bintang di langit yang berkelap-kelip dalam keheningan malam.

"Wookie-ah.. Sudah malam, masuklah" suara seorang lelaki langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hae _hyung_.. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? Mengagetkanku saja" ucap Wookie yang langsung terduduk menghadap lelaki yang di panggil Hae itu -DongHae lebih tepatnya- yang ternyata kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Baru saja Wookie-ah.. Aku mencarimu di kamar tapi tak ada, jadi aku mencarimu disini. Masih memikirkan berita Yesung _hyung_ dengan Jiyeon hm?" tebak Donghae dan di jawab dengan gelengan oleh Wookie.

…

…

Donghae melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Wookie dan mengacak rambut coklat gelapnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Mengulas senyum yang membuat dance machine Super Junior -Eunhyuk- terjerat dalam pesonanya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Wookie. Kau tau kan? Hanya untuk sedikit sensasi" jelas Donghae.

"Kau pasti belum melihat berita terbarunya kan _hyung_.." Wookie mengeluarkan ponsel dan membuka akun twitternya lagi, memperlihatkan foto kekasihnya bersama magnae SNSD itu. "Yesung _hyung_ menguploadnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah berapa wanita yang di upload olehnya.. Waktu itu beberapa foto Suzy dari Miss A" jawab Wookie sambil mem'pout'kan bibir mungilnya..

Donghae tertawa melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangannya "Hey.. Jangan melakukan itu, nanti aku bisa menciummu tau" ucap Donghae sambil mencubit kedua pipi tirus Wookie.

"Hemm dan aku adukan pada Hyukkie_ hyung_. Biar kau tidur di luar, _hyung_" ujar Wookie cuek.

"Oh ya _hyung_.. Ada apa kau mencariku eoh?" tambah Wookie setelah mengingat jika DongHae mencarinya.

"Aahh biasa, aku lapar. Temani aku makan nee, ingin makan ramyun daging dan blueberry milk shake" ucap Donghae seraya berdiri ketika ingat tujuan mencari Wookie.

Ia menepuk-nepuk denim 3/4 nya dari rumput yang menempel dan mengulurkan tangan ke Wookie. Seakan mengerti, Wookie menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menepuk-nepuk denim panjangnya dan sweater ungunya.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan santai ke kedai ramen terdekat. Kedai yang menjadi langganannya dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini -kelaparan tengah malam-.

…

…

Bibi penjual hanya tersenyum ketika Donghae dan Wookie memasuki kedai. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan kedua lelaki yang dipuja banyak wanita itu. Mereka kemudian memilih duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan dapur. Donghae pun langsung memesan sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Wookie-ah?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku pesan hot tea saja_ hyung_" jawab Wookie.

"Tidak, kau juga harus makan. Lihatlah tubuhmu itu, kecil sekali. Ahh kalau begitu aku pesankan bimbimbap saja yah" ucap Donghae dan menyebut pesanannya pada pelayan di depannya.

Wookie mencubit lengan kanan Donghae "Aku tak kecil _hyung._ Hanya tidak besar saja" kilahnya.

Donghae tertawa "Sama saja Wookie, dan itu tandanya kau harus makan yang banyak"

"Tidak, nanti Yesung _hyung_ akan lebih mendekati wanita-wanita mungil yang lainnya" jelas Wookie.

"Hahh terserah kau sajalah. Yesung _hyung_ juga pasti akan marah jika tau kau makan dengan tidak benar, Wookie" ucap Donghae.

"Dia tak akan tau, kami kan jarang bertemu. Seandainya bertemu, hanya saat tampil di panggung saja" jelas Wookie.

Obrolan mereka terpaksa terhenti ketika pesanan datang. Donghae menghabiskan dengan cepat makanannya, sedangkan Wookie hanya memakan setengahnya. Setelah membayar ke bibi penjual, mereka pulang ke dorm.

* * *

"Hae _hyung_.. Aku tidur duluan ya, sudah mengantuk" ucap Wookie saat mereka membuka pintu dorm.

"Tumben sekali kau tidur cepat, padahal baru setengah dua belas malam loh, apa karna berita itu eoh?" goda Donghae, karna biasanya Wookie tidur paling cepat jam satu dini hari.

"Mungkin _hyung_.. Sebenarnya kepalaku sedikit sakit" jelas Wookie sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan cepat, Donghae menghampiri Wookie tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Wookie 'hangat' pikirnya.

"Kau demam Wookie, minum obat dulu, sebentar _hyung_ am-"

"Tak usah _hyung_, aku tak apa, mungkin karna cuaca yang sedikit dingin" ujar Wookie memotong ucapan Donghae.

"Tapi suhu tubuhmu hangat Wookie, itu pasti karna kau sudah lama berada di taman belakang dorm kan"

"Tak apa _hyung_, sungguh.. Besok jika masih hangat, baru aku minum obat. Aku masuk ya _hyung_, benar-benar mengantuk"

Donghae mengelus pipi kiri Wookie dan mengangguk "Tidurlah, istirahat agar tidak bertambah parah sakit kepalamu. Dan sepertinya kau akan tidur nyenyak" ucap Donghae seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Hae _hyung_ kenapa berkedip seperti itu?' pikir Wookie tak mengerti lalu membuka pintunya dan menutup kembali.

…

…

Ia berjalan ke lemari, mengambil piyama biru yang bergambar jerapah. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang di kamar itu, ia membuka pakaiannya dan memakai piyama dengan cahaya lampu yang terang, membuat tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

Masih belum sadar dengan orang yang berbaring di ranjangnya di balik selimut, ia mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur lalu membaringkan tubuh. Dengan perlahan merangkul yang dikiranya guling kesayangan bergambar kura-kura. Wookie tak sadar jika bentuk guling dan tubuh seseorang itu sangat berbeda, mungkin karna lelah pikiran, ia tak menyadarinya.

Yesung, seseorang yang berada di balik selimut yang dikira guling oleh Wookie hanya tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu benar-benar tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Perlahan Yesung menyingkap selimut dan membuat Wookie yang mulai memasuki dunia mimpi tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui ada pergerakan di balik selimut tanpa membuka mata.

'hantu?' pikirnya.

"Dari mana saja kau _baby_?" suara baritone membuatnya mengerjapkan mata perlahan.

"Yesung _hyung_.. Mengapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" tanya Wookie bingung dan mendudukkan diri segera hingga bersandar di ranjang singlenya yang cukup besar.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang.. Jadi aku kemari. Tadi pas aku datang, kau tak ada dan bertemu dengan Donghae yang mau keluar, lalu Hae memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang bersamanya. Jadi aku langsung ke kamarmu saja" jelas Yesung.

"Merindukanku? Yang benar saja _hyung_.. Bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan Jiyeon dan Seohyun eoh" ucap Wookie dengan datar.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, membelakangi Yesung.

"Aku mau tidur. Jika _hyung_ mau, tidurlah.. Jika tidak.. Maaf aku tak bisa menemani" ucap Wookie lagi sebelum Yesung bersuara.

_**..to be continued..**_

* * *

_**Thanks to :  
**_

yewook3697 :: JaeRyeoCloudnia :: cloud prince :: meidi96 :: chikakyumin :: R'Rin4869 :: chigo song :: vriskaindriany1 :: :: hanazawa kay :: Yws

* * *

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

_**Last..**_

_**Gimme your review...?**_


End file.
